Pokemon: Legend Force
by Crescent Soul
Summary: It has been nine years since Ash left to find his siblings and they are back but as the Legend Force Rangers to stop Team Syndicate who is form by Teams Rocket, Aqua, Magma, Galatic, and Plasma. Team Syndicate is led by a man name Vince and the Ten Warlords. Can Ash and his sibling stop Team Synidcate before it to late. AshxDawn pairing


It has been nine years since Ash Ketchum left to find his four brothers and two sisters now he will return in three days to the peaceful town of Pallet, at Professor Samuel Oak lab Ash's parents, friends, the other professors are having a get together . Ash's parents Delia and Jack Ketchum called Professor Oak and the other professors to come to their house to talk about the return of Ash and his siblings.

"Delia and Jack"asked Professor Oak.

"Yes, Samuel"said Jack.

"Why did you two call me and the other professors "asked Professor Oak.

"Well we call you and the other professors to tell you guys that Ash is returning but with his brothers and sisters" said Delia.

"You mean to tell me that Ash is returning but with his sibilings"asked Professor Oak.

"That are Samuel"said Jack.

"Is that all you are going to me"said Professor Oak.

"Yeah thats pretty much it"said Delia.

"Hey when is Ash coming back"asked Professor Ivy.

"Tomorew"said Delia.

"Well me and the other professors are going back to my lab"said Professor Oak.

* * *

**Route One- To Pallet Town**

The next day on route one we find a young man about 19 years old walking with six other people. The young man is wearing a red jacket vest with a picture of a lion on the back and also on the back it says Blazing Lion. He also had a red bandna on his head and also wears a red shirt. He weared blue jeans with red/ black shoes. He had a pikachu on his shoulder. His name is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town.

Next to Ash we have another young man who is three years older then Ash . This young man is wearing the same jacket vest as Ash but the color is green. The jacket vest has a picture of a Alligator and on the back it says Mighty Alligator. He wears a green shirt. He weared tan jeans with green and black shoes. His name is Carlos Ketchum of Pallet Town. He is 22 years old.

Next to Carlos we have another young man who is six years older then Ash. This young man is wearing the same jacket vest as Ash and Carlos but the color is black. The jacket vest has a picture of a bison and on the back it says Iron Bison. He wears a black shirt. He weared tan jeans with black shoes. He is 24 years old. His name is Tommy Ketchum of Pallet Town.

Next to Tommy we have yet another young man who is two years younger then Ash. This young man is wearing the same jacket vest as Ash, Carlos, and Tommy but the color is blue. The jacket vest has a picture of a shark and on the back it says Sarging Shark and wears a blue shirt. He weared black jeans with tan shoes. He is about 17 years old. His name is Justin Ketchum of Pallet Town.

Next to Justin we have yet another young man who is six years older then Ash. This young man is wearing the same jacket vest as Ash, Carlos, Tommy, and Justin but the color is gold. The jacket vest has a picture of a wolf and on the back it says Hollowing Wolf and wears a gold shirt. He weared brown jeans with silver shoes. He is about 24 years old. His name is Jason Ketchum of Pallet Town.

Next to Jason we have a young woman who is three years older then Ash. This young woman is wearing the same jacket vest as Ash, Carlos, Tommy, Justin, and Jason but the color is pink. The jacket vest has a picture of a tiger and on the back it says Noble Tiger and wears a pink shirt. She weared light red jeans with light pink shoes. She is about 22 years old. Her name is Ashley Ketchum of Pallet Town.

Next to Ashley we have the last memeber of the group who is also a young woman who is three years older then Ash. This young woman is wearing a jacket as Ash, Carlos, Tommy, Justin, Jason, and Ashley but the color is yellow. The jacket vest has a picture of a eagle and on the back it says Soaring Eagle and wears a yellow shirt. She weared dark yellow jeans with yellow/black shoes. She is about 22 years old. Her name is Katherine Ketchum.

The Ketchum Siblings are about one and half miles from Pallet Town.


End file.
